School Time! :3
by Nina239
Summary: ¿QUE HORA ES? ¡HORA DE ESCUELA! una escuela, muchos chicos y muchas chicas ¿que pasará? {cancelado} {mira mi perfil para saber por qué}
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy Nina y les traigo una historia que me apareció en la mente y os la quise mostrar...puede que le encontreís cierto parecido con un fic que tenía antes..."la aventura más peligrosa" pero no serán el mismo...este fic tiene más o menos la misma trama pero no serán el mismo...quizás en algun momento suba el otro dejando este tambien pero no les aseguro nada...bueno no quiero aburriros con una introduccion larga pero creí necesario aclarar esto...bueno comencemos y que disfruten con la lectura tanto o más que lo hice yo al escribirla!**

_**capitulo 1: nueva en la escuela**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era un día normal en la tierra de Ooo; en una casa con forma de árbol enorme se encontraban nuestros dos heroes favoritos tomando su desayuno. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna en la media hora que les llevó tomar su desayuno; ambos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos...

**jake: **_"bueno...repasemos todo lo que nos ha pasado ayer y lo que nos pasará hoy...ayer era domingo y nos pasamos toda la mañana de aventuras en el reino helado, luego pasamos la tarde en el dulce reino ayudando a la princesa a matricular a algunos habitantes del reino a la escuela y por ultimo pasamos la noche en la casa de la vampira viendo peliculas de terror...Y hoy es lunes y tenemos que ir a la escuela toda la mañana, por la tarde ayudar en el dulce reino y por la noche ir a visitar a marceline para ayudarla con la redecoración de su casa...en resumen un día ajetreado...uff...oh dios glob...si tienes un poco de piedad nos dejarás un rato libre para descansar! y para ver a lady"_

**finn:**_ "hoy es lunes, osea, que tenemos escuela lo que significa ver a la PF y rezar a glob que en clase de interpretación no me toque nada romantico con ella ni con nadie...la unica persona con la que quiero hacer la obra de inicio de curso no viene a la escuela..uff...aunque ahora que lo pienso hoy empieza el curso y alomejor se apunta a la escuela...ojala venga, ella haría todo más divertido con sus bromas, sus constantes intentos de asustarme...su sonrisa perfectamente blanca, su pelo negro como la noche ondeando al viento con elegancia, sus ojos tan rojos como el fuego mismo en los cuales me pierdo siempre que los miro, sus curvas tan bien definidas, y su voz tan hermosa y melodiosa...todo en ella estan perfecto...siempre está cerca mío pero a la vez está tan lejos...tan fuera de mi es una reina y yo un simple humano de 14 años que se cree un heroe...ella es hermosa, inteligente, valiente y yo no soy nada comparado con ella...ella nunca demuestra miedo ante los peligros pero yo constantemente tengo miedo...siempre lo oculto pero aveces no puedo...sinceramente tengo muchos miedos pero mi mayor miedo es perderla...soy consciente de que a ella le gustan las aventuras e ir de viaje...lo que significa que corre el riesgo de no verla nunca más...así como un día ella llegó y yo ya estaba aquí, algun día podría irse y al volver yo no estar aquí...y eso es lo que menos quiero...que se vaya de mi lado sin poderle decir mis sentimentos...oh glob...dame el valor que me falta para poder decir lo que siento a la persona que amo!"_

Una hora.

Una hora había pasado y ellos seguian callados y pensando; al final B-MO tuvo que ir y despertarlos de su trance para que fueran a la escuela...aunque la forma que tenía B-MO de despertarlos era un tanto incomoda para ellos...

**B-MO: **A ver chicos...hoy tengo algo nuevo que decirles jejeje -se acerca al oido de jake, el cuel no lo notó de tan pensativo que estaba, y empezó a susurrarle- jake..jake...la señorita lady arcoiris dice que tiene una sorpresa para ti y dice algo de un beso y una cena sin niños-al momento jake despertó y luego de entender todo le dirgió una mirada de odio a la pequeña consola, la cual solo se encogió de hombros y se dirgió a finn; antes de empezar a susurrarle tenía que pensar bien...con finn nunca estaba uno seguro de lo que le podría hacer reacccionar, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea- finn...finn...la senorita marceline está afuera con poca ropa y dice algo sobre el nivel 15 y no sé que de que quiere hacerlo contigo-al instante finn se levantó corriendo y se dirgió a la puerta; pero no había nadie, y mucho menos la vampiresa con el sol que hacía. Finn volteó hacia la consola y le dirigó la misma mirada que el perro, la consola hizo el mismo gesto y se dirgió a la habitación para recargarse mientras ellos no estaban en la casa.

**jake:** ¿nos vamos ya jovencito? -preguntó el perro mientras cogía un frasco transparente que contenía un liquido negro rojizo y se lo tomaba; casi al instante el perro se transformó;ahora no era el perro de siempre, ahora era un joven mitad perro. Tenía el pelo rubio y la piel bronceada, tenía ojos de un negro azulado. Los rasgos que hacían que la gente supiera que él era jake eran su cola de perro y sus orejas perrunas. Llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones blancos y converse rojas.

**finn:** claro bro -el muchacho iba igual que siempre solo que ahora se le escapaban varios mechones de su pelo rubio por los laterales del gorro. -pero deja que coga algo - dijo el humano antes de irse a por una cajita negra con un lazito rojo encima y lo metía en su mochila- ahora sí...vamonos

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la entrada de una cueva se ven dos figuras, una de ellas estaban flotando bajo su sombrilla y la otra figura estaba de pie. La figura que está de pie no es ni nadie más ni nadie menos que la Dulce Princesa, la cual estaba vestida con un elegante bestido rosa con una cinta lila en la cintura. Y la figura flotante era Marceline, la cual estaba vestida con una camisa blanca, unos tejanos azules rotos y unas converse negras. Ambas charlaban amigablemente, lo cual era bastante raro viniendo de ellas dos; despues de 20 minutos de conversación la DP consiguió convencer a la vampiro de que fuera a la escuela con los demás, la vampira accedió y se dirigió a su casa a por una mochila en la que meter los libros que bonnibell le trajo. Al salir la princesa seguía allí preparada para acompañar a la vampiresa a la escuela. El camino iba en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario, era un silencio muy agradable; pero sabemos como es marceline y claramente había una pregunta que le llevaba rondando por la cabeza desde que comenzaron la conversación.

**marceline:** oye bonnie, ¿a que te referías con lo de que querías que tu mejor amiga fuera contigo a la escuela? **-**un pequeño rubor cubre sus mejillas**-** ¿aún me consideras tu mejor amiga?

**bonnibell:** -con un pequeño sonrojo- pues...sí. Para serte sincera, nunca dejé de considerarte mi mejor amiga...nunca.

**marceline: **-le da un abrazo y la princesa se sorprende pero acaba por corresponder el abrazo- yo tampoco dejé nunca de considerarte mi mejor amiga -sin soltarla

**bonnibell:** -soltandose- jajajaja venga vayamo ya que si no el rey helado nos castigua por llegar tarde jaja -empezando a andar en dirección al dulce reino

**marceline: **-intentando alcanzarla mientras flota- ¿el viejo helado es el profesor?

**bonnibell:** sip, quiso él y no sé por qué

**marceline:** será divertido -con una sonrisa divertida

**bonnibell: **-aguantando la risa- ¿vas a hacer de las tuyas nada más llegar verdad?

**marceline:** -fingiendo ondignacion y con una sonrisa divertida- que! pero como piensa eso su alteza de caramelo...ups me salió pareado jejeje

**bonnibell:** jejeje mira ya llegamos...¡CON UNA HORA DE RETRASO! ¡¿Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS?!

**marceline:** dejame esto a mi...ten -le da la sombrilla- aquí no da el sol y además solo estrobará -dijo ella despues de que la princesa la cogiera, y se empezó a elevar en el aire hasta la ventana del despacho del director; se hizo invisble y abrió la ventana con cuidado y entró al despacho y vió al director- ¿con que es un dulce habitante eh? -se dijo a sí misma en un susurrro; se colocó delante del director y de repente se hico ver- buu!

**director:** ¡AAAAAHHHH! -se desmaya

**marceline:** exagerado :3 -va a la mesa y escribe un justificante para ambas con la letra del director y su firma (se la sabía) y se fue por donde vino hasta llegar a junto la princesa- ten -le dice mientras le da su justificante

**bonnibell:** ¿estabas salvandome de una manada de lobos salvajes? ¿no se te ocurrió otra cosa? -preguntó ella leyendo lo escrito- ejem "La joven princesa bonnibell bublegum ha llegado con retraso debido a un ataque de una manada de lobos salvajes, de la cual se salvó gracias a la encantadora vampiara marceline"

**marceline:** por lo menos yo hice algo...mejor entremos ya me estoy asando -dijo entrando dejando a bonnie pensando hasta que...

**bonnibell:** ¡oye marcy! -la nombrada la mira- los vampiros no sienten la temperatura del medio ambiento por lo tanto no puedes estar asandote...lo que significa que tu quieres ir rapido por otro motivo...y creo saber cual..

**marceline:** ha! lo dudo -dijo ella de brazos cruzados y caminando junto a la princesa; antes de que esta hablara la vampira cogió una botella de agua y se puso a beber.

**bonnibell:** vienes a ver a finn -dijo la princesa con mucha seguridad; lo siguiente que sintió la DP fue agua en su cara, miró y vió su cara empapada y a marceline golpeandose el pecho porque se había atragandatado con el agua- ups...debí esperar a que terminaras de beber...sorry

**marceline:** vamos ya! -dijo ella con la cara roja como un tomate, y no por atragantarse

**bonnibell:** -detrás de marcy- finn...marceline...finnceline...suena bien -terminó diciendo con una sonrisa la princesa antes de llegar a la clase...

**Bueno, por hoy ya me vale...sé que me quedó muy corto pero no os preocupeis que intentaré que los siguientes sean más largos.**

**¿les gustó? ¿lo odiaron?**

**Bueno le haré algunas preguntas para saber que piensan que pasará en el proximo capitulo y que espero que respondan en algún review.**

***¿que creen que hará B-MO solo en casa?**

***¿estarán los de Aaa en la clase?**

***¿el finnceline será el motivo del sonrojo de marcy?**

***¿habrá triangulos amorosos o...serán cuadrados?**

***¿habrá musica?**

***¿que obra se hará en el inicio de curso?**

***¿quienes serán los protagonistas?**

**Espero que respondan para saber su opinión jeje nos vemos! **

**-nina239**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Soy Nina y les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic de humor jejejeje y de romance jejeje bueno espero que os guste**

_**capitulo 2: Y los protagonistas son...**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bonnibell entró en la clase y le dió el justificante al profesor Simón, el cual lo cogió; luego entró la vampira y le dió su justificante al profesor y le dijo que ella era nueva en la escuela;él profesor se levantó de su silla y se situó delante de su mesa con marceline al lado de él.

**Simón:** Bueno alumnos, esta es nuestra nueva alumna. Todos la conoceís pero como es costumbre, podéis hacerle preguntas para conocerla mejor. ¿quién empieza?

**jake:** Yo! Marceline, ¿por qué has decidido venir a la escuela?

**marceline: **bueno...-mira a bonnibell y sonrie- para estar con mi mejor amiga

**jake:** ¿quién?

**marceline:** ¿tú que crees pulgosos? -dijo mirando de reojo a la dulce princesa

Jake y todos los demás estaban confundidos y pensando pero de repente finn dice...

**finn:** ¿ya hicisteis las paces? ¿cuando? ¿quien pidió perdón? ¿la dulce princesa o tú?

**fiona:** no creo que la princesa sea la mejor amiga de la reina vampiro

**bonnibell: **¿por qué? Yo puedo ser la mejor amiga de marceline si me da la gana -dice ella con un tono enojado y cruzada de brazos

**marceline:** Mejor respondo a finn.Sí, ya hicimos las paces. Delante de mi casa está mañana. Tecnicamente ninguna pidió perdón pero ambas perdonamos la estupidez de ambas.-voltea a ver al rey helado-¿me puedo sentar ya?

**Simón:** Claro, sientate al lado de Finn.-dice antes de volver a su silla a seguir dando la clase

Marceline fue flotando hacia el humano y se sentó en la mesa que estaba a su lado. Sen sentó, le dedicó una sonrisa a Finn, le dedicó una sonrisa a bonnibell (que estaba detrás de Finn), le dedicó una cara aterradora a jake (el cual se hizo bolita de miedo) y sacó sus libros y se puso a atender la clase de historia...¿a quien pretendo engañar? sacó el libro y lo usó de escudo para que no la vieran dormir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Llegó la hora de ir a clase de interpretción. Hoy iban a decir que obra iban a hacer en la clase y quienes serían los protagonistas. Luego de cinco minutos llegó la profesora de teatro. La reina helada. Subió a un escenario a un escenario y comenzó a hablar...

**Simone:** Bueno jovenes hoy diremos todo lo relacionado con la obra de inicio de curso pero antes...señorita marceline venga aquí -marceline se levanta de la silla y flota hasta el escenario- señor finn...-finn se levanta y va hacia el escenario- ustedes dos interpretaran una escena de romeo y julieta...la del beso!

**todos:** WHAT!?

**Simone:** ¡CALLENSE! -tods se callan- comienzen -y los dos jovenes empezaron a actuar:

**finn:** Si profanara con mi mano indigna este sagrado altar, el amable pecado venial serían mis labios, dos ruborosos peregrinos que están listos para suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto...

**marceline:** Buen peregrino, eres demasiado injusto con las palmas de tus manos, que bien muestran tu devoción. Los santos tambien tienen manos con las que tocan a los peregrinos y cuando enlazan palma con palma, es como un beso santo de los peregrinos...

**finn:** ¿Y acaso, los santos, no tienen labios? ¿Tampoco los peregrinos?

**marceline:** Sí, los peregrinos tienen labios para decir sus oraciones...

**finn:** ¿Y acaso, los santos, no tienen labios? ¿Tampoco los peregrinos?

**marceline:** Sí, los peregrinos tienen labios para decir sus oraciones...

**finn:** Entonces, santa adorada, deja que los labios hagan lo que las manos: que recen y que la fe no desespere.

**marceline:** Los santos no se mueven, aunque acceden a las plegarias.

**finn:** Pues no te muevas mientras recojo el fruto de mis plegarias...y que tus labios limpien los míos del pecado.

**marceline** Vengan a mis labios el pecado que los tuyos tenían.

**finn:** ¿Un pecado?, ¿de mis labios? Oh, dulce urgencia del pecado, dame otro pecado, dame,dame...

Y luego se besaron, delante de toda la clase...luego de unos segundos se separaron muy colorados. Despues de unos segundos toda la clase empezó a aplaudir y los dos chicos se fueron a sus asientos, muy sonrojados.

**Simone:** Bueno chicos, ahora les diré que la obra que haremos será caperucita blanca. Y lo personages son...

jake- el cazador

grumosa- la abuela

bonnibell - la chica del helado

flame princess- la chica del dulce

finn- el lobo

Y marceline- caperucita blanca

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. La obra de caperucita blanca es inventada por mi. **

**Nos vemos!**

**-nina239**


End file.
